


Build Light

by Cities_In_Dust



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cities_In_Dust/pseuds/Cities_In_Dust
Summary: It's December.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Build Light

white text on soft skin  
not satisfied with  
limited expression  
it needs light  
build language  
build meaning

all the sounds are there  
rolling around  
coming out discordant

the mind is slow  
building cities  
like building webs  
showing work  
being laid bare  
is dangerous

flexible  
feel it smooth  
cashmere light  
second skin  
vibrations on the skull  
stones resonating  
be calm be fluid  
treat yourself well  
and be so  
so careful

sometimes moss  
and mushroom  
make more sense than  
this body


End file.
